One Rule
by Aoibhinn Croi
Summary: That feeling has always really been there. "'There's only one rule in love: no dying'..." He quoted. "Promise me that." Lockon x Tieria. Yaoi oneshot.


Ohmigosh. o.o Gundam 00? Finally?

So I've gotten myself to actually sit down and write a Gundam 00 fanfiction. I'm a little wowed at myself for writing something that's just simply... well... yaoi. Plot? Ha. There is no plot. Nothing that's really... major, anyways. My mind is officially set on a Tieria x Lockon track. Good thing? Bad thing? Not quite sure.

I know Tieria gets out of character with this, but oh well. At least I gave it a shot at the beginning...

My first attempt at something like this (other than RPs, which are really only half of my writing). Bad writing ahead. You have been warned. o.x;'

* * *

Tieria gasped, his backwards floating suddenly halted by a wall behind him which took him by surprise. Though it hardly seemed important at the moment. All of his attention was focused forwards at the man who was following right after him— though _he_ seemed to be paying enough attention to his surroundings to put his arms forwards and halt himself before he collided with the lavender-haired male. Ready to hurl a number of scornful words at the other male, Tieria glared up at the fellow pilot, but nothing came. Lips were suddenly on his which took away the ability to speak anything but muffled nothings— which really only sounded goofier more than threatening. Accusations would have to wait until later.

"Nh, idiot. Stop it...!" Tieria managed to say breathlessly, lips momentarily freed when he turned his head to the side. This was quickly corrected by his chin being grabbed and his face turned forwards again, which resulted in his lips being claimed once more. Apparently, stopping was _completely_ out of question.

"Not a chance." Lockon said with a slight chuckle, one hand leaving Tieria's shoulder to quickly enter the numbered code to his room. Tieria blinked and looked behind him to Lockon's now open room. Just when had they drifted all the way here? Then again, he had managed to miss the fact that there was a wall behind him back a few seconds ago. Lockon could very well have brought him to a whole other ship and he probably wouldn't have noticed. This fact only irritated Tieria further. He was allowing himself to, stupidly, be drawn in by Lockon. Him and his apparently unintentional charm. Maybe _that's_ why Veda had deemed him unworthy of being a Meister. Maybe that's why the system had abandoned him. He was helplessly and _very_ easily distracted by Lockon and got emotional about many things involving him. This didn't really seem to bother the older male all too much. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable . Again, this annoyed Tieria even more. He was surprised that he hadn't just hit the guy and told him to 'screw off.'

While all this was running through Tieria's mind, Lockon had managed to lay Tieria down and place himself above. Oh _no_. He was to be _bottom_ too? Tieria glared scornfully up at Lockon, making the other chuckle. "That's not scary, it's cute." Lockon said simply, leaning in to suck lightly at Tieria's neck.

"Sh-shut up. I h-hate you..." Tieria growled, though he tilted his head to the side for easier access to his neck dispite his words. He was always hopeless in resisting the older Meister. It had always been that way. What made it worse was that Lockon was fully aware of this. Tieria has half a mind to tell Lockon off for taking such advantage over someone. But did he _really_ want to complain about this? Although foreign to him, these feelings were... good. Pleasurable, even. He found himself wanting _more_ of the soft touches from the other male.

Seeing less resistance in the younger below him as the seconds went by, Lockon allowed a small smile to tug at the edge of his mouth. "What, no more insults?" He asked after the fellow Meister had fallen silent with a dust of light pink colouring his cheeks.

"Shut up..!" Tieria growled again, face flushing more. No, he had no more insults, no more protests, no more aversion to this. But it wasn't as if he wanted to _admit_ this fact. Lockon chuckled again, his hand moving from roaming the other's chest, down to his leg and finally trailing up along his inner thigh. This made Tieria shiver, a strange, pleasured sound passing his lips.

"Really, have you never experienced this?" Lockon asked, tone almost one of mocking.

Tieria tried to think through the pleasured haze, wondering absently if Lockon was, in some way, accusing him of being stupid.

"You react as if you never even knew of this. Don't you have any needs at all?"

Needs? Needs for what? Such things were a human weakness, a human desire, not worthy of a second thought from him. He had listened to Sumeragi drab on about it one time when she was completely drunk and didn't really have many others on board to talk to. It had sounded so unappealing to him at the time. Things such as this, he had decided back then, were not needed or desired by him in the least. But now that it was Lockon giving him these tender kisses, these touches, whispered nothings... it was all Tieria wanted in the world.

"Breathe." Lockon reminded the lavender-haired Meister below him, having parted from kissing many seconds ago.

"O-oh," Tieria gasped, the sharp intake of breath making his head spin. How had he forgotten such a simple thing?

Lockon chuckled and shook his head at the younger, starting to kiss down his neck and to his collar bone where he gave a small nip before moving down to the other's chest and stomach. Tieria wondered just _when_ Lockon had managed to remove his shirt, but found himself unable to remember through the foggy memory. Another moan passed Tieria's lips when fingers pinched at his nipples, making his back arch up. "L-Lockon..."

"Neil." Lockon corrected, moving back up to kiss those soft lips again.

Tieria flushed deeper. Neil? So that was his name? Somehow, being told by Lockon himself was _so_ much better than finding out through Veda's data. _Neil..._ he thought fondly to himself. Tieria returned the kiss, parting his lips slightly to allow the other to explore his mouth fully. At some point, missed by Tieria again, the rest of his clothing was removed, along with Lockon's.

"Tieria... I love you." He said softly, placing himself between partially spread legs while Tieria was still dazed, nipping his ear gently before pushing one finger into him.

Tieria gasped, squirming at the odd feeling. Sure, the small bite to his ear had distracted him for a moment or two, but there was no way he was going to not notice a feeling as foreign as _that_ for long. "N-N... take it out!" He protested, trying to pull away when a second finger was added. The two spread apart, making tears bunch up in the corners of Tieria's eyes. "No, t-too much... stop—" Lips were claimed and the Meister's complaining was halted. It took a moment of searching, but finally, Lockon pressed that certain spot in Tieria which made the younger let out a muffled cry of pleasure.

"You need to relax." He told him, moving the kisses to his cheek, jaw, then neck. "I know it hurts, but that's only because you're tensing. Breathe, and don't think about it." Lockon brushed the hair from Tieria's face in a loving gesture, adding a third finger now.

"N-no... that's too much," Tieria groaned, eyes squeezing shut to let the gathered tears fall. "Uhn, take them out." He started squirming again, unable to find any possible way he could relax like this. It hurt, this was far too much at once. "Please, Lo—... Neil.." Tieria said in a tiny voice, almost sounding like a whimper.

Lockon's expression turned to a pained one after realizing the actual discomfort he was causing, going back to only using two fingers to gently stretch the younger male, showering his face with apologetic kisses. "I'm sorry, Tieria. I'm sorry."

When Tieria's tensed expression didn't calm, Lockon moved back down to give a small kiss to the tip of the other's forming erection. This made the lavender-haired male gasp, and then moan when the mouth fell full upon him. "I-if you do that too, I.. I'll..." He tried to warn, breath coming in short pants now. Seeing this as a good enough distraction, Lockon changed it back to three fingers and gave a bit more stretching then completely pulled away, making Tieria give a whine of protest. The pleasure had gotten so high, now he felt completely empty and deprived.

"I can't hold back if you give me a cute look like that..." Lockon said with a hint of a laugh, kissing Tieria's cheek while positioning himself in front of his entrance.

"Neil," he said hesitantly, placing one hand on Lockon's arm.

"I truly love you. You don't have to worry about that." Lockon said knowingly, grabbing the hand to press it to his cheek, waiting until he was told he was allowed to go further.

"I'm a guy." Tieria objected, eyeing Lockon uneasily. "What about Fel—"

Lockon leaned down and pressed his lips to Tieria's to silence him. Upon parting, a frustrated sigh passed him and he stared down seriously at the fellow Meister. "Tieria, please. She's fourteen. That's completely... wrong."

"But she—"

"I _know_ the glances I'm given. I wouldn't do that."

"But Allelujah said that he'd walked in when—" Tieria stopped when Lockon let himself fall flush against Tieria with a nuzzle at his neck; one, because Lockon was considerably heavy on top of his small frame, and two, he hadn't been expecting it.

"Please, Tieria... this is _not_ the most comfortable thing to wait with here. It's on the verge of painful." He said in muffled complaint. "That time was nothing. She was grieving over her parents and I comforted her with an arm around her." Lockon propped himself up again to look at Tieria quizzically. "Now why would you be gossiping with Allelujah?"

Tieria paused momentarily. He hadn't been, actually. It had been something Allelujah had been whispering about to Christina Sierra in the eating area. Almost like high school cafeteria gossip, and Tieria had really only caught it in passing. He preferred to eat on his own elsewhere, not at the table with everyone else. Lockon should probably know that full well; Tieria was not the type to have idle chat with others, let alone uselessly spend time listening or sharing crew gossip. He knew a considerable amount of things, but shared nothing— much to Christina's disappointment.

"I wasn't. Christina pries at people, though." Tieria said, looking off to the side with a preoccupied expression.

"You're just _trying_ to make me suffer now, aren't you?" Lockon accused, unable to hold back an impatient sigh.

Again, Tieria considered his words before speaking. "You started this here, and against my will. What right do you have right now to push this further?" He inquired, turning his head to once again look up at the older comrade.

"You want me to continue, I know you do. You're just being so damn stubborn." Lockon muttered, brushing his lips against his neck, then up to his jawline. Tieria shuddered.

"That's being a little confident, isn't it?"

"Get to know you well enough and it's plain to see what you want and don't want, and also what you're thinking. The others don't see that, but you're so easy to read after time." Lockon got back up to hover over Tieria, a hand drifting down to give a light touch to the other's dripping member. "You're impatient about this wait too. Now are you going to give me permission to continue?"

For a moment or two more, Tieria kept up his stubborn silence, but then gasped and flushed when he felt a nudge at his still-sensitive entrance. "F-fine."

"This could probably hurt again, but... you're really just going to have to relax yourself. Do your best not to tense, that will only make it much worse." He said, brushing the back of his hand along Tieria's cheek. Lockon pushed forwards slowly, making sure to keep a close watch on Tieria's expression for any change. When the other winced and got tears in his eyes, he would stop and wait a few moments until a small nod was given to continue. "You're okay? I promise I won't move until you're completely comfortable..." He mumbled in Tieria's ear once he was fully in, stroking his cheek and giving him gentle kisses.

Tieria kept silent, biting his lower lip as he waited for the pain to subside. When it didn't, he shifted a little, and gave out a small mewl when that caused his prostate to get brushed up against. "Th-there.. now move..." He said breathily, shaky arms reaching up to wrap themselves around Lockon. Lockon angled himself a little, pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. His pace was slow at first, trying to make sure the lavender-haired male wasn't discomforted at all, though eventually his thrusts started to quicken. Lockon reached between them to start stroking Tieria in time with his thrusts when the other requested for more, feeling close to the edge now.

"A-ah... no, I feel— ahn... strange..!" Tieria protested, tossing his head to one side.

"That's normal. Now let it out. Come for me." Lockon whispered next to Tieria's ear, the last part nearly a seductive purr. Tieria shuddered; that was all he could handle. He came with a small cry, muffled by lips on his own. With a groan, Lockon soon followed after, the contracting walls during Tieria's climax enough to push him over that edge as well. When he had the strength to, Lockon pulled out of Tieria and gently flopped next to him, hugging the dazed younger close in his arms.

It was silent for a time, the exhausted pants of the two being the only sounds to fill the room.

"I read it in a fiction book set in a time of war once..." Tieria spoke up, nuzzling drowsily into Lockon's neck. "'There's only one rule in love: no dying'..." He quoted. Too tired to look up seriously at the other, Tieria settled for wrapping his weakened arms around him, holding himself as close to Lockon as was possible. "You have to promise me that... If you truly do love me, that's what you have to promise..." He mumbled, eyes slipping shut against his wishes. It didn't take much longer for his consciousness to escape him as well, unwillingly falling into a worn out sleep.

Kissing the younger male's forehead, Lockon gave a soft sigh. "I can't promise you something like that, I'm only human. I love you, and I'll love you even should I disappear from your sight. Know that, and always remember." He murmured to the sleeping form, stroking his hair with a look of endearing as he pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

(insert author heartbreak over Neil here)

-sweatdrop-

Well, after a few days of on and off writing, I finally got it done. I'm too lazy for my own good...

This turned out shorter than I wanted it to be, but I really just couldn't get my ideas out of my head and into words. What a problem...

Well, there's my craving for writing a fanfiction. More could _possibly_ follow, but I'm not quite sure at the moment. Ideas come when they come as well as the inspiration to write it out. As well as the fact that sometimes I just see my ideas as just plain too stupid to share. Ohh the OOC ideas...

Reviews loved, especially for something new for me like this. x.x


End file.
